


The Lord's Duty

by ReviverSeed



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 埃利奥特觉得自己是位救星, 奥兹为他骄傲, 尽情称呼夏萝为女王吧, 救援队！, 里奥觉得他是个傻子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 里奥想知道他对埃利奥特·奈特雷伊来说意味着什么。有时答案令人不安地接近于一切。埃利奥特有一种恶劣的倾向：依靠软弱的人，然后怪他们垮掉。





	The Lord's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lord's Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598314) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 

> 原文首次发表于2010年，剧透/精确至56话。  
说实话，那之后就被悲惨地打脸了。除了一句话最后可怕地应验。

潘多拉十分困扰，而他们理应如此。里奥迄今为止的生命里大多数时间都被困扰着，所以潘多拉还是稍逊一筹。

真丢脸啊。

用于重要会议的房间巨大而昏暗，厚重的地毯和上了年岁的壁毯消去了所有声音。并非声音嘈杂到需要遮蔽，而是屋里梗塞着紧张的气氛，叫人难以开口，更难以呼吸。里面当然坐满了人，他们即将裁决一群无意的、未成年的谋杀犯的命运。紧张是正常的。

每个人将单独受审，荒唐地浪费时间。归根结底，只为一人。但这样一来，也许潘多拉会赦免最年幼的孩子，假装这是所谓的公正。里奥并不幻想他们会放过所有人。公众会因此恐慌过度的。

对法官来说，这是十分棘手的处境。相比之下，站在将被判有罪的一侧，几乎是一种解脱。对里奥来说是不难的选择。他可以享受这美妙的、_为时已晚_的平静。

有人放下一沓卷宗，为屋里紧绷的气氛造成一阵涟漪。里奥没有去看是谁。数日以来，除了书本、自己的膝盖和各种模样的地板，他没有看过别的东西。过去，眼镜之外柔软而模糊，被头发遮去了一半的世界尚可以忍受。现在他想它消失，_消失_，烧毁成瓦砾、灰烬和虚无，他自己的沙布里耶悲剧。但他做不到，所以没必要去看。他拒绝去看。

被关在一间看起来不像，但确实是囚室的空房间时，他一本接一本地阅读。他们允许他阅读，甚至带来他索要的书。天，他一定已经看了六七本糟透的圣骑士物语，那是埃利奥特和奥兹非常喜欢的系列。这些书带来怡情的消遣，同时也带来抓狂的挫败感；简直就像拥有埃利奥特在身边一样。里奥花了很长时间思考埃利奥特是不是读了这些愚蠢至极的书才变成的笨蛋，还是说他起初就是个笨蛋，才读了它们。

他一秒也没有考虑过自己的处境。没有意义。

他被告知在自己聆讯（审判，然后被判有罪）的时候，阅读是不被允许的。失去了书本，他便研究地毯沉闷的深色花纹，听着悄悄的低语声，文件的整理声，偶尔响起的尴尬咳嗽声。他努力什么都不去想，这正如期待的那般奏效。他等待着。

寂静在埃利奥特和奥兹走进来时粉碎。

“到底是怎么回事！？”埃利奥特永远不懂得在公开场合保持礼貌，现在里奥无法去劝诫他了。他本以为还有时间来教会对方。_我以为我会有一生的时间。_太天真了。即使是埃利奥特也不会宽恕谋害自己家人的凶手。

_“你想复仇吗？”_

_“我只是想知道为什么会发生这种事。”_

“这是场审判，”奥兹的平静如履薄冰，“对不对？”里奥之前也听过他使用这样的语调，是在哪儿？啊，对了，在沙布里耶，手持一柄滴血的巨镰。奥兹·贝萨流士可能隐藏着相当惊人的一面。

不过，他们所有人也一样。这间屋子里没有谁是纯洁无垢的。

_“对不对！？”_

"好了，好了，奥兹大人，"扎克席兹·布雷克慢悠悠地说，不会有错的嗓音，不会有错的击杖声。“听听他们的借口吧——啊，抱歉，_理由_。”

“嘿，我们打破过这里的吊灯。”是谜一样的艾丽丝。有奥兹和艾丽丝在的地方，一定也有基尔巴特。而有布雷克和兰兹华斯女公爵在的地方，一定也有夏萝小姐。奥斯卡·贝萨流士当然也一直在这里旁听。这意味着整个，唔，奥兹派系都出席了。除了雷姆以外。

奥兹派系，理应来说几乎和奈特雷伊们一样想取里奥的命。尽管不符合他们的风格。里奥觉得自己最好还是继续等待。他用指尖挑起外套袖子上一根松掉的线头。这样一件新衣裳，已经快要开裂了。糟糕的缝纫。考虑到奈特雷伊应是富裕之家。

“所以，”布雷克说，声音中包含笑意，“你们似乎是在审判一群孩子，因为一只他们无意与之契约的锁链操纵他们无意犯下的罪行。真稀奇，对吧，夏萝小姐？”

“的确，布雷克。”她同意道。

“而潘多拉的会议竟然不正式邀请我们！我受伤了，真的。而且，这……很不寻常。”

“太稀奇了，对吧？尤其他们通知了奶奶和奥斯卡公爵……这两人一定会告诉我们。大家都知道。”

“可以说，是个十分不诚恳的秘密。”

“就好像他们希望我们出面阻止。”

“又不想为结果受到指责。我们该怎么称呼这种行为呢，夏萝小姐？”

“懦弱。”夏萝高声说道。

这导致令人窒息的沉默产生了些许分化。之前，它只是纯粹的压抑。现在则有一丝恐慌。里奥笑了；他一直喜欢这种荒诞。

沉默最终被一阵温和的笑声打破。“据我所知，”兰兹华斯女公爵说，“或者我应该说……按照其他人给我的解释，潘多拉担心你们可能有利益冲突。白天使之家是奈特雷伊的机构，显然矛盾在这儿，这就是为什么奈特雷伊公爵今天没有和我们在一起。余下的你们也一样，嗯，被认为和埃利奥特大人和基尔巴特有关。”

“我明白了。但贝萨流士公爵不是吗？”布雷克轻声问。

兰兹华斯女公爵又笑了。

“这不是儿戏！”有人咆哮道。“贝萨流士公爵不像你们一样和奈特雷伊混在一起。这儿年轻的贝萨流士总是和那个埃利奥特·奈特雷伊谈笑风生，而所有人都知道他和他犯罪的小侍从亲密无间！亲密无间！和下级如此亲近，我认为是不正常的。“_哈_，里奥想。_浪漫关系_**。**”但毕竟他们是奈特雷伊！在他们收养了那两个孤儿以后，你还能期待什么呢？还有你！”

“我？”布雷克轻声应道。

“你！”那人喊，显然想不到别的说明词汇。

“和夏萝小姐？”布雷克询问。这是一个危险的问题。任何人都可以察觉这是一个危险的问题。

“大家都知道你对那女孩有一种奇怪的控制！”

任何人，除了这个不知名的咄咄逼人者，显而易见。里奥为他默默祈祷了一秒。

夏萝叹息了。“布雷克，”她说，“请跪下。”

布雷克落地的响声。

“你好像不清楚，先生，我们之中谁控制谁。如果我让他舔我的靴子，你会感觉更好吗？”

那人语不成句，惊慌失措，胡乱否认着一切。人群里传出一波克制的笑声。如果这个节目只是为了取悦观众而设置，个人而言，里奥觉得会更好。当然，情况还可以更糟。布雷克可能会因为出言不逊杀了那人。

……想想看，他还是可能会杀了那人。晚些。在周围没有目击者的时候。

布雷克起身时，这位气急败坏的先生孤注一击。“好……好啊，但你无法为奈特雷伊家的小子开脱！他的侍从极有可能告诉了他全部！狼狈为奸！”

埃利奥特发出一声几乎可以被形容为，里奥想，悲鸣的声音。所以埃利奥特希望能被告诉一切，而他没有，他为此感到受伤。如果他受伤，他理应愤怒。而如果他并不愤怒，他一定是来这里拯救里奥的。再一次。多么……像他的风格。

里奥深吸一口气，思考他对埃利奥特·奈特雷伊来说意味着什么。显然不只是一位侍从。也不只是一位朋友；奥兹是朋友，而埃利奥特不会在他抹消完自己的家人之后仍然为了他对峙一场审判。那么？

有时答案令人不安地接近于_一切_。埃利奥特有一种恶劣的习惯，依靠软弱的人，然后怪他们垮掉。

“我什么也没有告诉埃利奥特。”里奥说。他的声音有些奇怪，仿佛数日不曾开口一样沙哑。

因为他这些日子里确实不曾开口，他想起来。还有什么可说？他已经写下请求的书单。

“是，”埃利奥特同意，他的声音几乎和里奥一样沙哑，不再辩解一句，“你没有那么信任我。”

“别傻了，”里奥抢着说，他的镇定同方才的寂静一样粉碎，因为埃利奥特总是——_总是_——“如果我告诉了你，我怎么能放心看你去，你这个又蠢又疯狂的家伙，对连环杀手穷追不舍好像要_寻死_一般——”

“那是我的责任！”

“你的人生不是这些愚蠢的小说！”

“你的就是吗！？是哪个笨蛋含糊其辞和我说我一定能抓住猎首，然后_什么也没_告诉我——”

“我以为你协助潘多拉就足够了！我以为奥兹会更早发现真相，因为他甚至比你更疯狂，而如果他死了我并不会在乎！”

奥兹在旁边呛了一下发出——笑声。感谢神赋予他奇异的幽默神经。里奥真的需要学会反省他正在说什么，但埃利奥特又开始胡言乱语，他只是一点余裕也没有。

“并不会在乎——？你是怎么了，你究竟在想——”

“你知道抬头看到_你_是怎样的噩梦吗？”

“我当然清楚是怎样的噩梦，你这白痴。别和我谈噩梦！”

“孩子们，孩子们。”扎克席兹·布雷克开口，声音削过他们的，连埃利奥特也闭了嘴。“内讧就留到稍后吧，嗯？在真正开始相互指责之前，我们需要弄清楚一些细节。”

“一些_细节_？”有人噎了一下。大概是先前咆哮的家伙。潘多拉当然不会有许多成员这么蠢。

“对，对，对！显然这场闹剧不能继续下去了，夏萝小姐和我在这，你们才能通通保住面子，不是吗？但孩子们必须搬到别处。我想我会为他们负责的。”

许多反对的声音响起，其中这位骚乱者的声音是最高的。“你？为了什么，你的私仇吗？我们都知道你对雷姆的事情很生气，布雷克，我们也理解，但他们只是孩子，而且——”

“雷姆并非为猎首所伤，”布雷克平静地打断他，“即使是，我也不会让孩子们来承担。宴会上，基尔巴特、奥兹和我已经杀掉了不少我认为该负责的人，因此我现在感觉好多了。”房间里的人们沉默了半晌来消化这说辞。“我对长期报复没有耐心。一个性格缺陷，我知道。”布雷克承认，低声而愉快地笑了一下。里奥注意到房间另一头的动静，一个白色的形状——一柄扇子抬起。兰兹华斯女公爵掩住了微笑，他猜。里奥重新低下头。他不是故意要看的。

如果这种情况继续下去，最后他会害怕自己的救星，甚于可能的刽子手。尽管他很享受一屋子贵族被谁的侍从耍的团团转的奇异局面。这种不确定的因素使一切变得可能，里奥想。布雷克似乎有同样的可能大开杀戒或者唱起歌来。

无法预测。他该自己想通它。

“好吧，”布雷克喃喃道，轻而奇诡地，“我们协商一致了吗？”

他们没有，至少在一开始没有。比刚才的咆哮者更多的人提出了问题，其中一些是正当合理的。利益冲突，司法压力，抚养一群孩子的困难等等。尽管如此，还是有大量的支持。布雷克在高层有朋友。布雷克的朋友无处不在。

最终，潘多拉被碾倒了。这很令人……担忧。此刻里奥恰好从中受益，但被滥用的风险十分可怕。潘多拉显然仅仅是一张盾牌，用来保护那些最专横的人。此时，是布雷克。

里奥打算之后再为此忧虑，或许还加上恐慌。但不是现在。就在刚才，他能听到不耐烦的、靴子的走路声朝他而来，而他知道这场对话将会带走他所有的注意。他身不由己地抬起头来，因为他不在乎这个世界，也不想记得今天发生的任何事情，但他必须面对埃利奥特。

埃利奥特正朝他行进（他总是这样，从来不会好好地_走路_）。他摘走了基尔巴特的帽子，出于神秘的属于埃利奥特的原因。他在里奥身边停下，带着傲慢的自信，世世代代奈特雷伊道不尽的荣誉在他的背后——然后他停下来，在突如其来、难以掩饰的慌乱中摆弄着帽子。

里奥对这个善意制造着灾难的男孩无可奈何地感到喜爱。这种想法总有一天会让他们两个都送命。他希望自己别再这么想。他希望至少可以为此后悔。

埃利奥特突然伸手，把基尔巴特的帽子按到里奥的头上，低过了眼镜，他能看到的所有东西只有帽子和一圈模糊的地板了。非常不舒服。里奥笑着提醒自己，他已经很多年没哭过了，现在真的不应该再哭了。

“我们要回去了。”奥兹满意地宣布，就像他安排好了一切。就里奥所知，他的确是。

“如果直接杀掉他们再把那家伙拽出来，我们早就解决了，”艾丽丝嘟囔着，“_我饿了。_”

“别_多嘴_，笨兔子。看在老天的份上读点空气——”

兰兹华斯女公爵愉悦的笑声响彻了屋子。难以相信令人窒息的宁静才在——二十分钟前？

里奥在两英尺外就能隐约感到埃利奥特的尴尬，笑意无法克制，即使——事情没有好转，他们只是——

从两英尺外，埃利奥特抓住里奥的胳膊，把他从椅子上拽了起来。抓得太紧，因为他一向不理解自己的情绪，除非那是暴怒或者愤慨。但没关系。里奥也一样疯狂。

“什么也没告诉我。”埃利奥特低声说。

“是。”里奥承认。他没想……天，不用接手他的问题，埃利奥特自己的问题已经够多了。他本应是一名侍从，而不是一个累赘。不是一系列关于不安全感和责任，恐怖的、血腥的、断片的记忆。

埃利奥特不喜欢这个回答；他的手甚至握得更紧了，将会留下淤痕的程度。

“我害怕发生这种情况。”里奥解释道。

“你害怕发生什么？”

_我害怕你会原谅我。_“没什么。”

“不准对我说_没什么_！到了现在！”

_我害怕我会活下来。我害怕你会恨我。我害怕我会因为你不恨我而恨你。我害怕我永远无法原谅我自己。_

_埃利奥特，我仍然害怕。_“……没什么。”

埃利奥特移开视线，像往常一样极度紧张，每当他惊觉自己正表现得十分友好时，他总是这样。“你不必担心。”他刻意无视了什么。“因为你——我——我不——”

“请尽量把话说完。”

“闭嘴。我是说你有我在，好吗？你有我在，我哪里也不去。发生什么可怕的事我也不走。你是我的侍从，对吧？所以我属于你。”

显然埃利奥特把一切都搞反了。另，如果奥兹·贝萨流士不停止笑得像个骄傲的爸爸，里奥会从下巴给他来一拳。

“还有你，你的脸好烦。滚。”埃利奥特气呼呼地对奥兹说。如果可以，会笑得更灿烂的对方愉快地让开了。

“我知道你可以读我的心，”里奥生气地说，“但你有必要这样炫耀吗？”

“读你的——你在说什么！？”

他在说什么？埃利奥特使他分心了。大概是习惯。长久以来，他一直允许埃利奥特使自己分心。“事情不是这么简单的。”他说。

“就是这么简单。”

里奥非常喜欢埃利奥特，但大多数时间他仍然是个傲慢的混蛋。“埃利奥特，你不能假装这样！我是那个……的人，我……”_说呀，说呀，胆小鬼_**——**“我杀了你的姐姐。你无法原谅。还有你的母亲——”

“不是你干的。”

“喂——？”

“杀了母亲的不是你，她实际上是自杀的。”埃利奥特停下来呼吸，停下来忍住眼泪，里奥不敢_相信_他。“杀了哥哥们和姐姐的不是你，是一只锁链。你不想杀死任何人。这不算数。”

“可他们还是死了。如果不是我，那么——”

“那我现在已经疯了，而他们也已经死了。你并不是整个阴谋的关键，抱歉戳破了你的幻想。如果不是你，那也会是别人。”

里奥深呼吸了几下，然后思考。思考埃利奥特。思考他对小说的古怪品味。埃利奥特只是不可思议又有够傻——

“你杀了以萨拉·尤拉，对吗？”

埃利奥特皱起眉头，转过脸去。“奥兹杀的。”

也对。他们对小说有同样古怪的品味，不是吗？“你一定生气了。”

“是啊，我现在还在气。”埃利奥特瞪着里奥，然后出于不明确的理由把基尔巴特的帽子拉低了一点。

“我要打断你的手。”里奥喃喃道。

“明天吧。今天我救了你的命。忘恩负义的家伙。”

“我没让你救我的命。”

“是啦，是啦，闭嘴。我们先离开这里，这地方阴森森的。奥兹！”

奥兹走近了，接着是艾丽丝和基尔巴特，布雷克和夏萝小姐，贝萨流士公爵和兰兹华斯女公爵，此刻他们所有人谈着各种各样的事情。审判，争斗，孩子们的安置，午餐。然后他们汇成一只飘摇的队伍，聊着天，一起走出去。

他们出去了。他们确实厚着脸皮撤离了一场审判，带着被告——被指控并确实有罪的，不可忽略——和他们一起，而没有人试图阻拦他们。这纯粹的、难以置信的傲慢令人目眩。

里奥知道，他们一离开那间屋子，寂静会像使人窒息的毯子一样再次笼罩那里，没有人能够呼吸。因为现在他们必须让公众冷静下来。他们必须控制损失。

不过这与里奥无关。他已经走了。

“你应该杀了我的。”他在喧哗的掩护下对奥兹小声说。

“不，”奥兹轻快地说，“如果你对埃利奥特构成危险，我应该杀掉你。然而，如果你不在，埃利奥特对他自己就是一种危险。”奥兹靠过来，微笑里带着，呃，布雷克式的恫吓。“我想你不得不继续活下去了。”

里奥明白这是威胁。“对他自己是一种危险？”

奥兹若有所思地皱起眉头。“你和小基，”他说，“你们好像一点也不懂。”

“不要再骚扰里奥啦。”埃利奥特插话道，但愿他错过了他们谈话的所有内容。奥兹眨了眨眼，只是心神领会地往前走，进到基尔巴特和爱丽丝中间。

里奥皱眉视之。“等我们到家，”他低声说，“解释你自己。然后我可能会把家具扔到你头上，所以你——有什么好笑的？”

埃利奥特只是继续笑得像个_笨蛋_。“你刚刚说家。”他说。

当一个人原谅了你谋杀他的家人，然后闯入一个危险的秘密集会拯救你，里奥觉得你可以把他所在的地方叫做“家”。即使上述的这个人实际是一个彻底的笨蛋。“闭嘴。”

“你才闭嘴。”埃利奥特反驳。

所有的争吵在十分钟内都降级到了这个水平。总是这样。也许永远是。

_我会和你吵到天荒地老_，里奥意识到。

“你在笑什么？”埃利奥特问道。而自从这场噩梦开始，里奥第一次大笑起来。 


End file.
